With the development of society, large-size liquid crystal display devices have been applied to various home sites and, public places. Different applications require different liquid crystal display devices. For example, at home, a user normally walks around the liquid crystal display device so that a wide viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device is more desirable. In public, in order to facilitate more users viewing the screen, the liquid crystal display device is generally placed in a higher place so that a downwards viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device is more desirable.
In order to fulfill the requirements of the user's viewing angle, the production of the liquid crystal display devices requires a larger investment in production cost for improving the display effects of the liquid crystal display devices and preventing the liquid crystal display devices from having problems with white dropouts on the screen from certain viewing angles.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel to solve the existing problems of the prior art.